Bowl
There were several soldiers by the name of Bowl in the books. It was unclear if they were one and the same person. In House of Chains Bowl was a mean looking Heavy infantry soldier in the 9th company, 8th Legion of the Malaz 14th Army. His squad was part of Adjunct Tavore Paran's punitive expedition against the Army of the Apocalypse. On the road from Aren to Raraku, the heavies had no chance to wet their swords, but Fiddler was impressed with their discipline nonetheless.House of Chains, Chapter 22, US SFBC p.711 In The Bonehunters After the Battle of Raraku, Leoman led the Army of the Apocalypse westward to Y'Ghatan and the 14th Army followed. Adjunct Tavore Paran launched the Last Siege of Y'Ghatan by sending the army's sappers to breach the city's wall under the cover of night. The sappers were organised into groups with each group protected by a mage. Bowl took on the role of sapper likely for the first time ever that night, and his group included Able, Gupp, Jump, and Taffo with Balgrid as their mage.The Bonehunters, Chapter 7, US SFBC p.283/298 Once the walls were breached Bowl quickly returned to his regular squad, which was likely Sobelone's squad (see Speculations below). First into the city were the Malazan marines, followed quickly by the heavy and medium infantry. Once inside the city, the Malazans immediately came under attack from hidden archers and warriors. Sobelone and Toles were killed in one such ambush. Hanno and the survivors of Sobelone's squad were rallied by Sergeant Hellian, who orchestrated a counterattack against their ambushers using smokers.The Bonehunters, Chapter 7, US SFBC p.291-292/298-301 Later on during the battle, Hellian witnessed the upper level of a house crash onto the spot where Bowl had been crouching. According to Hellian he had not even seen it coming.The Bonehunters, Chapter 7, UK MMPB p.374 In Reaper's Gale Bowl was a heavy in Urb's squad in the Bonehunters, and as with most heavy infantrymen, he was described as huge. Unlike his compatriots' general reputation for being all muscle and no brain, Bowl managed to learn magic rather quickly when circumstances demanded it. It is possible that Bowl did in fact survive Y'Ghatan as a heavy by that name was still in Urb's squad during the invasion of the Letherii Empire.Reaper's Gale, Dramatis Personae Bowl briefly found himself with Hellian's squad but was relieved when Urb turned up.Reaper's Gale, Chapter 13, UK BCA edition p.388 According to Beak, Bowl learned magic really fastReaper's Gale, Chapter 17, UK BCA edition p.521 and he and Balgrid covered the squad's tracks.Reaper's Gale, Chapter 17, UK BCA edition p.522 Bowl died when a spear skewered his neck during a fight with Tiste Edur.Reaper's Gale, Chapter 21, UK BCA edition p.698 In Return of the Crimson Guard A soldier by the name of Bowl was a saboteur sergeant of the Malazan Army.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 3 Chapter 3, UK large PB p.634 He was a fat Dal Honese who wore a rusted pot helmet and a shirt of mail that was a ragged patchwork of wire, leather ties, and cloth knots. Bowl fought the rebel Talian League at the Battle of the Plains during the Malazan civil war. After the Talians were defeated, the Malazans were confronted by the Crimson Guard. Master Sergeant Braven Tooth assigned Bowl and the other sapper squad leaders the task of hunting Avowed.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 3 Chapter 1, US HC p.547 Speculations Although not specifically stated, the Bowl of House of Chains and The Bonehunters likely belonged to Sobelone's squad of heavy infantry. The 9th Company had three squads of heavy infantry belonging to Sergeants Sobelone, Mosel, and Tugg. A standard squad in the 14th Army had a sergeant, a corporal, and four soldiers. Bowl was unlikely to be a member of Mosel's squad because the characters Mosel, Harbyn, Flashwit, Mayfly, Taffo, and Uru Hela were identified as his squad members in The Bonehunters and accounted for all six of those positions. Neither Sobelone nor Tugg had their full squad list revealed in The Bonehunters. But during the Last Siege of Y'Ghatan, Tugg's squad was seen operating alongside Gesler while Sobelone's squad was shown working elsewhere in the city with Hellian. Since Hellian observed Bowl's apparent death, this suggests he was a member of Sobelone's squad. Notes and references Category:Males Category:Soldiers Category:Bonehunters Category:Dal Honese Category:Heavies Category:Sappers Category:Sergeants